the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Mallorn Council
The Mallorn Council was initially created as a coalition between the Herenyar(Now disbanded) and the Galadhrim Elves of Lothlórien. It quickly expanded to encompass all the Elven races, from the far West to the uttermost East. The council was once held within Ellemar. The Mallorn Council has also seen some decline for a time in it's early history, post disbanding of the Herenyar, Lossedhil and the Avari factions. The Council, then led by SinzPet, Faelon and Celleborn started working together more than ever after the losses of other member-factions. The everlasting friendship and kinship between the elves is yet witnessed in the "Mallorn Party". Rules: Entering into the Mallorn Council essentially enters your faction in an alliance between all the member-factions, and only Elven factions are allowed to enter. Members protect and help eachother. Members do not kill, grief or steal from eachother. And members do not talk down the others within the council, they defend one another. Unless the member in question is the aggressor in the scenario, an appropriate exception. Member-factions of the Mallorn Council have open borders on trade and travel, and dual citizenship amongst factions is not uncommon. The only people that are allowed to join the Mallorn Party are the faction members of factions that are in the Mallorn Council, the elves from the member-factions. And whether they allow their recruits to be at the party is up to each individual member-faction. The High-Elves for example have never allowed their recruits to attend the Party, while Dorwinion has. Dorwinion being half-elven, is a special case. The highest rank of elves in Dorwinion attains membership of the Mallorn council, elves of the faction having access to Mallorn council events, on rare occasion, such as when Dorwinion hosts the Mallorn party or related event, the men of Dorwinion may be included in the proceedings. Any outsider, be they ally, foe or neutral, who goes to a Mallorn Party will be killed. This seemingly harsh punishment is because to us elves, it is much more rude to interupt people's events like that, so we're sending the message to stay away. The only exceptions to these rules happen when All member-factions' governments present agree to make them. Citizen of the member-factions are strictly forbidden from sharing details about the council, other than what is publically available on this page, or the location of the Mallorn party with outsiders. They are also forbidden from being associated with any "evil" councils or other evil groups. Anyone found guilty of treason will be hunted until the ends of Middle-Earth. Member-Factions: Current Members: High Elves( Noldor/Vanyar, with some rare Falmari, mostly Noldor though. Sindarin and Silvan blood is also quite common, as the high-elves often had kids with the elves of Middle-Earth) Wood-elves( Silvan/Sindar/Avari) Galadhrim( (Mostly )Silvan/Sindar/Avari/Laiaquendi/Noldor)(The Galadhrim Elves are very diverse in mix of Elven races) Dorwinion( Silvan/Sindarin/Avari elves, and the other half of the faction is made up of Northmen/Half-Elven) Avari( Avari/Silvan) Former Members: Herenyar Lossedhil( Sindar) Firstborn of Greenwood( Sindar/Silvan) Brief descriptions of the member factions: High Elves: Tareldar, the High Elves, are the Quendi who have seen the light of the Two Trees, or are descended from those that have. Due to events such as told in the Silmarillion and Fellowship of the Ring, the High Elves can still be seen in Middle-earth at the end of the Third Age. Wood-elves: The Wood-elves are a mix of Silvan( wood-elves), Sindar( grey-elves) and Avari( the unwilling) elves, Silvan being the most numerous. Distrustful of most strangers that pass their borders, the Wood-elves utilize stealth, speed, and the bow to defend themselves. Galadhrim: The most diverse Elven people, the Galadhrim are a eclectic mix of Silvan, Sindar, Avari, Laiaquendi( Green-elves) and Noldorin( deep-elves) elves. With stealth to rival the Wood-elves and a skill with the bow that would turn Elladan the son of Elrond green with envy, the Galadhrim Elves survive surrounded by the darkness. Herenyar: The Sea-elves under lord Herenyon. They held many of the islands around middle-earth as their domain. Lossedhil (non-lore): The white Sindarin elves of the north. These elves dwell in the snow-covered cold north of Middle-Earth. Avari: The Dark Elves, the Unwilling who refused the journey to Valinor. They too know that they must pass Into the West or fade into a rustic people, slow to forget and be forgotten. Eöl (The inventor of Galvorn) was not ''of their number, despite being described as a "Dark Elf" (this was just a title, not his race. He was a Sinda-elf). Firstborn of Greenwood (non-lore): A small branch-off of the Wood-elves that makes its home in Northern Mirkwood and Mirkwood Corrupted, the Firstborn of Greenwood do everything they can to stem the dark that has enveloped their homes, but not themselves. Dorwinion: A Faction of both Men and Elves, great winemakers. The Men of the faction are descendants of Gondor and northmen from dale while the elves of the faction are descended from Silvan, Sindarin and Avarin elves. Mallorn Party: The Idea for the Mallorn Party originated with a High-Elf named Kuzeyli( Triaerin), he passed the idea along to king SinzPet and the High-Elven Council. The council tweaked the idea a bit, but it did not take long before the planning of the first Mallorn Party was well under way. The concept of the Mallorn party is that all elves should meet and have a party once a month, to strengthen the relationships between all the elven factions. The Mallorn Party is held on the first Saturday of every month. At 3pm British time, which should be 4pm Sweden/Central European time = 7am US west coast time = 10am US east coast time = 5pm Greece time = 11pm Western Australia time. This time was chosen to be the most fair time to hold such a party, as most players on the server are either from the US, or from Europe. But 11pm Western Aulstralia time does give the people around those time zones a somewhat fair chance to join anyways. So the chosen time gives a maximum amount of players the maximum chances of being able to attend the Party. Any player with '''dual citizenship', one of which being elven, needs to be granted an "Official Exception" from the Mallorn Council before being being able to attend the Mallorn Party. The Mallorn Party is special in the regard that it is hosted by different elven factions every time, and in different cities. Meaning; if say the High-Elves host a party, it could be hosted in Mithlond one time and Forlond another, and so on. It's Location is secret to all except the layers attending it. List of Mallorn Party Locations *1st Mallorn Party - Mithlond, Lindon *2nd Mallorn Party - Thranduil's Halls, Mirkwood *3rd Mallorn Party - Mardalcar, Lindon *4th Mallorn Party - House of Nimrodel, Lothlóriën *5th Mallorn Party - Mardalcar, Lindon *6th Mallorn Party - Thranduil's Halls, Mirkwood *7th Mallorn Party - House of Nimrodel, Lothlóriën *8th Mallorn Party - Forlond, Forlindon, Lindon *9th Mallorn Party - Project Sanctuary, Mirkwood (May 7th) *10th Mallorn Party - Lothlóriën (June 4th) *11th Mallorn Party - Limpeturion, Dorwinion (Juli 2nd) *12th Mallorn Party - Rhûn Forest (August 6th) *13th Mallorn Party - High-Elves (October 2nd) *14th Mallorn Party - Wood-Elves (November 5th) *15th Mallorn Party - Lothlóriën (Dec 3rd) *16th Mallorn Party - Golden Ford Palace Dorwinion (Jan 7th 2017) *17th Mallorn Party - Rivendell, High-Elves (Feb 4th 2017) *18th Mallorn Party - Mirkwood (Mar 4th 2017) *19th Mallorn Party - Lothlóriën (Apr 1st 2017) *20th Mallorn Party - Fair Lake, Dorwinion (May 6th 2017) *21st Mallorn Party - High-Elves (June 3rd 2017) The Mallorn Party usually starts with a great feast, at a great table, where elves eat, drink and dance to their heart's content. After the feast, the host of the party usually launches some form of competition. This competition is entirely up to the host, literally anything they can conjure with imagination and the great sandpit of Minecraft and the LOTR mod. The winner of this competition wins the title "(number of Mallorn Party) Mallorn Champion" List of Mallorn Champions *1st Mallorn Champion, vaclav999 *2nd Mallorn Champion, Faelon *No 3rd Mallorn Champion due to lag making the competition totally impossible. *No 4th Mallorn Champion, tied between teams A( Orchidcube, Shinare, LibertyMom, ZorviaGames & meliath) and B( SinzPet, Overlordess, vaclav999, Velenne & SummerCharry), due to lag making it impossible to finish the competition. *5th Mallorn Champion, Mithlond *6th Mallorn Champion, SinzPet *7th Mallorn Champion, LordCelebrimbor *8th Mallorn Champion, LibertyMom *9th Mallorn Champion, SinzPet *10th Mallorn Champion, LordOropher *11th Mallorn Champion, Orchidcube *12th Mallorn Champion, ZorviaGames *13th Mallorn Champion, SinzPet *14th Mallorn Champion, FishFinger *15th Mallorn Champion, LordOropher *16th Mallorn Champion, Cchatts *17th Mallorn Champion, RedSword12 *18th Mallorn Champions, the High-Elves *19th Mallorn Champions, Team Green: SinzPet, LibertyMom, JAB24601, Professor_Hunter & scorpion7x *20th Mallorn Champion, Olgierd_ Extra Info on the various parties * 1st Mallorn Party - Those who attended the party were: SinzPet (High-elf), internet_miners (High-elf, now Capt9Captain), Faelon (Wood-elf), Penguin_Palace (Snow-elf), vaclav999 (High-elf), Eldarion26 (High-elf), LibertyMom (High-elf), ZorviaGames (High-elf), _Cindar_ (High-elf) and WholockianDalek (Wood-elf) Type of competition: A Sword/Bow fight with faction armor. Round 1: LibertyMom vs Eldarion26. Victor: Eldarion26. vaclav999 vs Penguin_Palace. Victor: Penguin_Palace, but he left before his next match, so vaclav999 was declared winner of this fight by Penguin's forfeit. SinzPet vs internet_miners. Victor: internet_miners. Faelon vs ZorviaGames. Victor: ZorviaGames. Round 2: Eldarion26 vs vaclav999. Victor: vaclav999. internet_miners vs ZorviaGames. Victor: ZorviaGames. Round 3: Fight for 1st place: vaclav999 vs ZorviaGames. Victor: vaclav999, Champion of the first Mallorn Party. Fight for 3rd place: Eldarion26 vs internet_miners. Victor: Eldarion26. * 2nd Mallorn Party - Those who attended the party were: Faelon (Wood-elf), TheBlueTrixter (Wood-elf), SinzPet (High-elf), internet_miners (High-elf), Orchidcube (Lothlóriën), cchatts (Wood-elf), Shinare (Wood-elf), WholockianDalek (Wood-elf), Hayoo (High-elf), Overlordess (High-elf), Eldarion26 (High-elf), Glawaron (High-elf), tobi_raschi (High-elf) Type of competition: Archery fight with Mirkbows and wood-elven scout armor. * 3rd Mallorn Party - Those who attended the party were: SinzPet (High-elf), Orchidcube (Lothlóriën), LibertyMom (High-elf), ZorviaGames (High-elf), Valetty (High-elf), vaclav999 (High-elf), summersharry (Lothlóriën), Matt_Awsm98 (High-elf) Type of competition: Sword fight in an arena full of obstacles. * 4th Mallorn Party - Those who attended the party were: Orchidcube (Lothlóriën), Shinare (Wood-elf), SinzPet (High-elf), Overlordess (High-elf), vaclav999 (High-elf), Eldarion26 (High-elf), LibertyMom (High-elf), ZorviaGames (High-elf), Velenne (High-elf), RedRupee88 (High-elf), meliath (Lothlóriën) Type of competition: Team Barrel ride on a river, while another team shot arrows at the barrel-riders. * 5th Mallorn Party - Those who attended the party were: SinzPet (High-elf), TheBlueTrixter (Wood-elf), Orchidcube (Lothlóriën), LibertyMom (High-elf), ZorviaGames (High-elf), Velenne (High-elf), Mithlond (High-elf) Type of competition: Parkour Challange. * 6th Mallorn Party - Those who attended the party were: SinzPet (High-elf), LordOropher (Wood-elf), Shinare (Wood-elf)(didn't fight), Hayoo (High-elf), Overlordess (High-elf), Eldarion26 (High-elf), LibertyMom (High-elf), Deus_Cruentus (High-elf), _Cindar_ (High-elf), Ningannel (High-elf)(arrived late, missed the feast), Ave_the_king (High-elf)(Left before the party started). Type of competition: Archery PvP with wood elven scout armor and mirkwood bows. Food and Drinks: Kebabs and Red Wine. Round 1: Hayoo VS LordOropher. Winner: Hayoo. SinzPet VS LibertyMom. Winner: SinzPet. _Cindar_ VS Deus_Cruentus. Winner: _Cindar. Overlordess VS Ningannel. Winner: Ningannel. Round 2: SinzPet VS Hayoo. Winner: SinzPet. _Cindar_ VS Ningannel. Winner: Ningannel. Round 3, Final Round: SinzPet VS Ningannel. Winner: SinzPet. * 7th Mallorn Party -'' Those who attended the party were:'' Orchidcube (Lothlóriën)(did not fight in the competition, she hosted it and thus could not fight), SinzPet (High-elf), TheSmileBC (Wood-elf)(only attended the feast), Valetty (High-Elf), LordOropher (Wood-elf)(arrived after the feast), LibertyMom (High-elf), Ave_the_king (High-elf)(only attended the feast), ZorviaGames (High-elf), LordCelebrimbor (Lothlóriën), Jacobiner (Lothlóriën), MrHobbit1234 (High-Elf)(only attended the feast). Type of competition: Underwater PvP with Hithlain cloaks and Dunlending Tridents. Food and Drinks: Cakes, Lembas, Lemons, lettuce, Miruvor, Lemon liquer and Red Wine. Round 1: SinzPet VS ZorviaGames. Winner: SinzPet. Valetty VS Jacobiner. Winner: Valetty. LordCelebrimbor VS LibertyMom. Winner: LordCelebrimbor. LordOropher VS SinzPet (Had to fight twice because of uneven numbers). Winner: LordOropher. Round 2: SinzPet VS LordOropher. Winner: LordOropher. Valetty VS LordCelebrimbor. Winner: LordCelebrimbor. Round 3, Final Round: LordOropher VS LordCelebrimbor. Winner: LordCelebrimbor. * 8th Mallorn Party - '' Those who attended the party were:'' SinzPet (High-elf), TheSmileBC (Wood-elf), InternetMiners (High-Elf), LordOropher (Wood-elf), LibertyMom (High-elf), DaGamer9901 (High-Elf), Rikz5 (High-Elf), Saywhat77 (High-Elf), _Cindar_ (High-Elf), PilotX95 (High-Elf), DextrosityLight (High-Elf) and Quaggazebra (High-Elf). After the party, 4 other players came to watch the After-Party in the arena of Forlond: LordCelebrimbor (Lothlóriën), mewarmy, FFub (New-Gondolin) and asger4407 (High-Elf). Type of competition: Free-for-all, Last man Standing, Knife-Fight with Dwarven daggers and no armor. Food and Drinks: The Feast was skipped due to the host being unable to be there himself (internet problems). *'9th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' SinzPet (High-elf), TheSmileBC (Wood-elf), Shinare (Wood-elf), MyrFlora (Lothlóriën), Mr_Manveru (Dorwinion), LibertyMom (High-elf), ZorviaGames (High-Elf), DaGamer9901 (High-Elf), Rikz5 (High-Elf), Alydris (High-Elf), _Cindar_ (High-Elf), DextrosityLight (High-Elf) and Malachi0404 (High-Elf). Type of competition: This Competition was an Archery-Fight on a giant field of water, covered in 3-meter-tall Reeds all over the place, thus limiting vision a great deal. The fights varied from 2 contenders to 4. Food and Drinks: Grapes and Pies with Red and White Wine. Round 1 of this competition was fought in 4 stages. Round 1, Stage 1: Rikz5 vs Shinare vs Mr_Manveru. Rikz5 Won. Round 1, Stage 2: DextrosityLight vs SinzPet vs TheSmileBC vs MyrFlora. SinzPet Won. Round 1, Stage 3: LibertyMom vs ZorviaGames vs Malachi0404 vs Alydris. LibertyMom Won. Round 1, Stage 4: _Cindar_ vs DaGamer9901. _Cindar_ Won. Round 2, Stage 1, Final Battle: Rikz5 vs SinzPet vs LibertyMom vs _Cindar_. SinzPet Won. *'10th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' SinzPet (High-elf)(had to leave before the competition), LordOropher (Wood-elf), Shinare (Wood-elf), lokinpoikanen (Wood-Elf, Shinare's brother), Orchidcube (Lothlóriën), Peryite (Lothlorien), Aventuras (Avari), LibertyMom (High-elf), ZorviaGames (High-Elf), DaGamer9901 (High-Elf)(arrived after the feast), The_Awesome (High-Elf), Gil_Galad (High-Elf), InternetMiners (High-Elf), DextrosityLight (High-Elf), Quaggazebra (High-Elf) and Malachi0404 (High-Elf)(Had to leave after the feast). Type of competition: Race in Wood-Elven Scout Armor across hills and fields. Food and Drinks: Grapes, Lettuce, Lembas, Lemons, Pies, Cakes and Berries with Red and White Wine and Lemon Liquer. This Party was Largely Ruined by the Stinking Party-Crashers: mewarmy(Now banned, RIP), Atanvarno, Wille912, Sebrom(Now Banned RIP), EAGLE_117 and Tir_Cuithil. Forever shall it be remembered. mewarmy did kill off the Tir_Cuithil at the end though, so he redeemed himself a little. Winner of the Competition was LordOropher. In 2nd place came InternetMiners. And in 3rd place we find ZorviaGames. *'11th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' SinzPet (High-elf), Orchidcube (Lothlóriën), LibertyMom (High-elf), DaGamer9901 (High-Elf), The_Awesome (High-Elf), AW_2008 (High-Elf)(left before the competition), DextrosityLight (High-Elf & Dorwinion), Quaggazebra (High-Elf & Dorwinion), vaclav999 (High-Elf) and PilotX95 (High-Elf)(left before the Competition). Type of competition: Butterfly-catching Competition. Food and Drinks: Grapes, Berries, Olives, Corn, Fish, Pies, Cakes, Turnips and Steaks with Red and White Wine. The competition was to catch as many butterflies in jars as possible, within 4 minutes. The winner was Orchidcube, with an impressive haul of 7 butterflies. In second place came SinzPet, with 6 butterflies. And in third place came LibertyMom, with 5 butterflies. *'12th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' LibertyMom (High-elf), Shinare (Wood-elf), ZorviaGames (High-Elf), DextrosityLight (High-Elf & Dorwinion), Quaggazebra (High-Elf & Dorwinion)(Left before the party really started), Aventuras (Avari), FishFinger (Avari) and Cornchev (Dorwinion). Type of competition: 1st challange was to fight Orcs and the 2nd one was fight other players 1 vs 1 with no weapons and what ever armor you had on. Food and Drinks: Fruits. The Feast at this party got interupted by NPC invasions that blew up the feasting table over and over again. The first Challange of the Mallorn Competition was to kill off as many orcs as possible. The second challange was a 1 vs 1 fight without any weapons. The contestants entered a small room and battled it out. ZorviaGames won the games and became the 12th Champion. *'13th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' LibertyMom (High-elf), FishFinger (High-elf), SinzPet (High-elf), vaclav999 (High-elf), _Eruvatar_ (High-elf), Orchidcube (Galadhrim) and JefferTheDeather (High-elf). Type of competition: sword fight with faction armor. Food and Drinks: Fruits, meats and berries and Red wine and rum. This Mallorn Party was supposed to have been held back in September, but the server had a world-reset and the party was moved to October. Round 1, Fight 1: SinzPet vs vaclav999. SinzPet won. Round 1, Fight 2: _Eruvatar_ vs FishFinger. _Eruvatar_ won. Round 1, Fight 3: JefferTheDeather vs Orchidcube. JefferTheDeather won. Round 1, Fight 4: LibertyMom vs FishFinger (who here recieved a 2nd chance to get back into the game). FishFinger won. Round 2, Fight 1: SinzPet vs _Eruvatar_. SinzPet won. Round 2, Fight 2: JefferTheDeather vs FishFinger. JefferTheDeather won. Round 3, Finale: SinzPet vs JefferTheDeather. SinzPet won. *'14th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' LibertyMom (High-elf), FishFinger (High-elf), SinzPet (High-elf), AW_2008 (High-elf), Orchidcube (Galadhrim), LordCelebrimbor (High-elf), Shinare (Wood-Elf), Cchatts (Wood-Elf), PilotX95 (High-Elf), Gingilipho (Galadhrim), leonke (Galadhrim), and Zeboim (Wood-Elf). Type of competition: Archery PvP up on a giant Mirk-Oak, with Wood-Elven Scout armor. Food and Drinks: Fruits, berries, vegetables and Cakes. Drinks served were Red wine, among some others. Round 1, Fight 1: LibertyMom vs Gingilipho. Gingilipho won. Round 1, Fight 2: PilotX95 vs LordCelebrimbor. LordCelebrimbor won. Round 1, Fight 3: OrchidCube vs FishFinger. FishFinger won. Round 1, Fight 4: Zeboim vs leonke. Zeboim won. Round 1, Fight 5: SinzPet vs Cchatts. SinzPet won. Round 1, Fight 6: Shinare vs AW_2008. Shinare won. Round 2, Fight 1: Gingilipho vs LordCelebrimbor. LordCelebrimbor won. Round 2, Fight 1: FishFinger vs Zeboim. FishFinger won. Round 2, Fight 1: SinzPet vs Shinare. Shinare won. Round 3: Round 3 was a Free-For-All between the 3 finalists LordCelebrimbor, FishFinger & Shinare. FishFinger won after having shot Shinare just before he himself would have died and thus became the 14th Mallorn Champion. After the main Competition a side-competition was held, a FFA race to climb a bunch of trees to reach the Wooden Cup at the top. Gingilipho won that one :) This party was remarkable for how much fun the attending elves had while there :D *'15th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' LibertyMom (High-elf), Alydris (High-elf)(Arrived late to the Competition), SinzPet (High-elf), Valetty (High-elf), Orchidcube (Galadhrim), RedSword12 (High-elf)(Had to leave the competition early), LordOropher (Wood-Elf)(Arrived super late to the competition), Alithir (Wood-Elf)(Only attended the competition, And left it early), Tavi92302 (High-Elf)(left the competition early), Naga_Yokusaki (Galadhrim), leonke (Galadhrim), and _Cindar_ (High-Elf)(Only attended the Feast). Type of competition: Precision Archery, while riding in a minecart around a specially designed course with 14 haybale pillars as targets. The goal was to shoot each pillar once. Food and Drinks: Fruits, vegetables, Cakes, kebabs, venison, Olives and Lembas. Drinks served were Carrot wine, Lime Liqueur, cactus liqueur, Corn liqueur, melon liqueur, lemon liqueur, white wine, red whine, araq and Miruvor. Each contestant rode the course twice, their final score was the combination of both of their rounds. Final results: #LordOropher: 16 points #Orchidcube AND Alydris: 15 points #RedSword12: 12 points #Naga_Yokusaki: 11 points #Leonke: 10 points #SinzPet: 9 points #LibertyMom: 8 points #Valetty: 6 points #Alithir: 14 points - DISQUALIFIED for shooting an arrow into the course while a contestant was competing #Tavi92302: - DISQUALIFIED for running on the course while another contestant was competing, ruining the pointing system for the entire round. Making LordOropher the 15th Mallorn Champion! *'16th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' DextrosityLight (Dowinion and High-Elf), QuaggaZebra (Dorwinion and High-Elf), SinzPet (High-elf), LibertyMom (High-elf), Capt9Captain (High-Elf, Fangorn and Dol Amroth), cchatts (Wood-Elf), Shinare (Wood-Elf), TheSmileBC ((Wood-Elf,) Dorwinion man, Rohan & Blue Dwarves), Gingilipho (Galadhrim), Alydris (High-elf)(Only attended the Competition), Alithir (Wood-Elf), euron1juusto (Wood-Elf), Yiinn (Galadhrim), bjvterhorst (Wood-Elf), RoyalSapphire (Dorwinion), DerVlltx (Dorwinion), TBNR_Athanyan (Dorwinion), BionicWeirdo (Galadhrim), catman_ (Dorwinion), AgsterDark (High-Elf), HogwartsCrafter (High-Elf), Demonicdefnder48 (Dorwinion), KonradSoderlund (Dorwinion), Schreurtje (Wood-Elf), Zeboim (Wood-Elf), 1elmo (Wood-Elf). Type of competition: Tag Team Competition where each team had to build a dirt staircase up to a chest, one players at a time and one dirt per player at a time. Once they reach the chest they each had to grab a flower from within one player at a time. Then all players gave their flowers to the referee and ran up to Dextrositylight. First team up won. Food and Drinks: Fruits, Cakes, Olives and berries. Drinks served were white wine and red whine. Tag Team Competition where each team had to build a dirt staircase up to a chest, one players at a time and one dirt per player at a time. Once they reach the chest they each had to grab a flower from within one player at a time. Then all players gave their flowers to the referee and ran up to Dextrositylight. First team up won. The teams were: Team Shinare: * Shinare * Zeboim * QuaggaZebra * Bionicweirdo * Yiinn * euron1juusto * RoyalSapphire * Gingilipho * Demonicdefnder48 Team cchatts: * cchatts * SinzPet * LibertyMom * Scheurtje * 1elmo * bjvterhorst * Capt9Captain * AgsterDark The Winning team was Team cchatts! Making cchatts the 16th Mallorn Champion( and sort of the entire team...). *'17th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' KuzeyliBirisi (High-Elf), DextrosityLight (Dowinion and High-Elf), QuaggaZebra (Dorwinion and High-Elf), SinzPet (High-elf), LibertyMom (High-elf), raginghellhound (Wood-elf), Liodir (Dorwinion Man( special circumstanced allowed him to attend)), catman_ (Dorwinion)(did not compete in the competition), KonradSoderlund (Dorwinion & High-Elf)(was banned from attending the 18th party), AiglosHamfast (High-Elf), RedSword12 (High-Elf), M8trixCraft (High-Elves)(was banned from attending the 18th party), wogleslaw (Galadhrim)(arrived only for the After-Party) & Akendite (Dorwinion)(arrived only for the After-Party). Type of competition: Precision shooting with arrows. Food and Drinks: Carrots, lettuce, pumpkin pies, cram, chestnuts, corn and berries. Drinks served were white wine, red whine, araq, ale and cider. This Mallorn Competition was set up as follows: 3 shooting-booths, from where the contestants where supposed to hit a target dead-center a distance away. 1 elf in 1 booth all the time, who ever hit the center of the target advanced to the next round. Noone but RedSword12 hit the center, and thus he claimed the victory. Judging by who came closest to the center, besides RedSword, Liodir came in 2nd place. Followed by KuzeyliBirisi and SinzPet on a shared 3rd place. *'18th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' Cchatts (Wood-elf), Shinare (Wood-elf), DextrosityLight (Dowinion and High-Elf), QuaggaZebra (Dorwinion and High-Elf), SinzPet (High-elf), LibertyMom (High-elf), Orchidcube (Galadhrim), King_Max07 (Wood-elf), catman_ (Dorwinion), AiglosHamfast (High-Elf), RedSword12 (High-Elf), HogwartsCrafter (High-elf), Schreurtje (Wood-elf), JAB24601 (High-elf), SildarFlame (High-elf), bjvterhorst (Wood-elf) & Akendite (Dorwinion & Wood-elf). Type of competition: "Capture the King", where 2 teams faced eachother with 1 king in Galvorn and a bow on a tower, and 3 warriors fighting on the field. Food and Drinks: Pies, bread, chestnuts, corn, berries, fish, turnip, rabbit, pork, salmon, cram, apples, chicken, baked potatoes, plums, venison, mutton corn and a cake. Drinks served were red whine, lime liquer, vodka and a few other drinks. This competition was "Capture the King", where 2 teams faced eachother with 1 king in Galvorn and a bow on a tower, and 3 warriors fighting on the field. Each team hade a base in the form of a small wall around a tower. In the first round, the High-Elven team faced the Wood-Elven team. High-Elves: * SinzPet * AiglosHamfast * HogwartsCrafter * SildarFlame Wood-Elves: * Cchatts * King_Max07 * bjvterhorst * Schreurtje Winners: High-Elves. In the second round, the High-Elves faced the Dorwinionian team. Sadly though, the team from Dorwinion was not complete and thus they had to borrow some High-Elves for they team. High-Elves: * SinzPet * AiglosHamfast * HogwartsCrafter * LibertyMom Dorwinion: * DextrosityLight * QuaggaZebra * RedSword12 * JAB24601 Winner: High-Elves. After this, there was a last round where it was all factions against the High-Elves. And here both teams had an extra fighter. High-Elves: * SinzPet * AiglosHamfast * HogwartsCrafter * RedSword12 * JAB24601 Wood-Elves + Dorwinion: * Cchatts * DextrosityLight * QuaggaZebra * Akendite * Schreurtje Winners: High-Elves. The winners of the competition, and thus the 18th Mallorn Champions were the High-Elves! *'19th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' LibertyMom (High-elf), Alydris (High-elf), SinzPet (High-elf), Orchidcube (Galadhrim), RedSword12 (High-elf)(Had to leave after the feast), Dextrositylight (Dorwinion and High-Elf), Gingilipho (Galadhrim), Professor_Hunter (Galadhrim), ProfessorMop (Galadhrim), scorpion7x (Galadhrim), JAB24601 (High-Elf), Schreurtje (Wood-Elf) & ArinHolmes (Wood-Elf). Type of competition: Capture the Flag "siege" with player-made forts. Food and Drinks: Fruits, Cakes, shishkebabs, dates, Olives and Lembas. Drinks served were Carrot wine, Lime Liqueur, cactus liqueur, Corn liqueur, melon liqueur, lemon liqueur, white wine, red whine, araq and Hooch( a April fool's special). This party was delayed by an hour and a half because of Timezone complications due to daylight savings time. It was hosted by Orchidcube and Gingilipho in Lothlórien. A total of 13 Elves attended the 19th Party, and because this was April Fool's day, JAB showed us in SinzPet's skin. :D And after the feast, everyone was told directions to the arena, but when they endered the doorway everyone fell down into the "Pit of Doom". The pit was filled with bones, skulls, waste and charred stone and also had a solitary signs saying "April Fool's". The Competition, in the real arena, was a version of "Capture the Flag", where the Elves were devided into 2 teams, one attackers and one defenders. Everyone was given a set of Galadhrim cloaks without the hoods, and then given a cap colored either red or green depending on their team. The defenders were given a stack of sand each with which to build their fort to defend from, while the attackers were handed 16 ladders each to use to climp the fort. Next the defenders were given 2 minutes in which to build their fort and place their 1 wool block to represent the flag before the attackers were given the OK to attack. Red team: *Dextrositylight *Alydris *ProfessorMop *ArinHolmes *Schreurtje Green team: *SinzPet *LibertyMom *JAB24601 *Professor_Hunter *scorpion7x Team Green started as defenders and successfully held off the attackers until only SinzPet remained, thus earning them the win. When Team Red were the defenders they managed their construction job better than Team Green, but in the end JAB24601 of the green team and Dextrositylight, the last survivor of the red team killed eachother. Once again only leaving SinzPet and thus earning the Green Team the 2nd win and thus the title. *'20th Mallorn Party' - '' Those who attended the party were:'' LibertyMom (High-elf), Alydris (High-elf), SinzPet (High-elf), RedSword12 (High-elf)(arrived half-way through the competition), Dextrositylight (Dorwinion and High-Elf), cchatts (Wood-elf), Yatropy (Galadhrim), Salociner (Galadhrim), FishFinger (High-Elf), Schreurtje (Wood-Elf), 1elmo (Wood-Elf), Overlordess (High-elf), Olgierd_ (Wood-Elf), Shinare (Wood-Elf), The_GoldenElf (Wood-Elf), TheOtakuWolf360 (Dorwinion), Liodir (Dorwinion man), SpeedySC (Dorwinion hired help)(only stayed for the feast), QuaggaZebra (Dorwinion and High-elf), Erurehto (High-elf and Dorwinion), bjvterhorst (Wood-elf), _Juho (Wood-elf), King_Max97 (Wood-elf), AiglosHamfast (High-elf) & ArinHolmes (Wood-Elf). Type of competition: "Never have I ever", Russian roulette style Food and Drinks: Raisins, fruits, berries, steaks and Kebab. Drinks served were mostly white and red wine and drinks like perry and cider. This party was the 20th Mallorn Party on the server, unbelievable huh? The Mallorn Party has been going for 20 months, that is quite the achievement guys :) This month it was hosted by Dorwinion, at a beautiful place called Fairlake. And 25 people in total attended. This is where the guests arrived on site in view of a glorious meat-cake: The competition at the party was a game of "Never have i ever", Russian roulette style. Where the participants had to, one by one, come up with a statement beginning with "never have i ever", (an example from the party is: "never have i ever asked to be part of any elven faction", by Liodir) and then everyone that had done what the statement said had to drink from a waterskin with Termite Tequila. Which, if you're unlucky, explodes in your stomach, potentially killing you and possibly the unfortunate fellow standing aside. So the trick was partly to be lucky of course, yet also to try and come up with one that is very common that catches out all but oneself. And this being an elven party, Liodir was quite witty about proceedings as evidenced by his aforementioned choice of words. In the end there were only four people left: SinzPet, Olgierd_, Yatropy and Erurehto. A High-Elf, Wood-Elf, Galadhrim and High-/Dorwinion- Elf. But in the end, only Yatropy and Olgierd_ remained, and Olgierd_ took home the victory for the Wood-Elves, in stylish Gondolinean Armor, and thus became the 20th Mallorn Champion. * Fun Side note: SinzPet probably downed the most termite tequila during the party, as he has been around much longer than any other of the finalists and had to drink on more of the rounds then they did, so that level of luck is quite unbelievable, considering cchatts could only drink 4 before blowing up :D (Note you can drink whole barrels without exploding, there are some unlucky sods out there.) End of the page Category:Inter-Faction Organizations Category:Elves